


Ritual

by NebulasPrime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Eggs, I Blame Flower, M/M, Smut, TheKingdomofShipping, Toys, stone eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Senku find stone eggs in Chrome hut and asks the person who he know he will get a straight answer from about them.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kinrou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Ritual

Senku was rummaging around Chromes hut for sand in the attempt to make more glass for more their projects. The last few attempts were disastrous, but they needed to continue in order to convince that old man to help them. Then he found it behind a small jar of coal, but that was not the only thing he had found. Another jar he never seen before was tucked far underneath the shelf and behind the minerals. He reached for to drag against the hard wood floor. Senku could hear a sloshing like sound coming from the jar. Peering inside to see a it was filled with some form of yellowish oil. The tint of the oil masking large lump at the bottom.

Senku wonder what this was and why Chrome was hiding this. He was usually enthusiastic about the stuff he had in his hut. Basically, showing him everything he had after shortly meeting him. Pondering why he would hide this from him. Taking a finger to put the pad of his index finger into the oil then rubbed the substance in between his fingers. It was slippery and smooth. Then smelling it to quickly recognize the smell. It was Rice oil. Which surprised him a bit that the village had oil, let alone a rice based one, in the first place. But smirked for it was a wonder of science that won’t stop if the village was able to progress into making oil of any kind. Had to if they can make the coloring on shields, along with some other things.

"Hey, Chrome," Senku called out the brunette, never taking his eyes form the jar. Trying to decide if he should dip his hand in to pull whatever in out.

"Yeah, Senku," he could hear Chrome respond as the creaking of the ladder signaled to Senku that he was climbing up. That short amount of time was not quick enough before he finally deciding to pull out the item within. Dipping his hand in to latch onto a something smoothed, polished and shaped as an egg. A confused look etched on his face as brows knitted together. Ears twitched when the creeks on the ladder stopped while he pulled out the item. He felt a thin rope slip between a couple of fingers as he palmed the item. Breeching the surface to show it was indeed an egg. A stone egg more precisely. It was mainly green with white lines that webbed all over the surface as a dark colored rope was strewn through it. He knew this rock instantly. It was a Jasper. The other eggs were made of the same until it ended with about seven of them. They were slightly bigger than a chicken egg. He looked over to the opening to see Chrome looking at him with wide eyes. Mouth open before it closed to purse his lips together.

"Can... Can you please put that back? You can just leave the jar there. I will put it back there," he states as he faces became red then quickly scaled back down the ladder. Well, ain't that weird and unusual for the energetic wannabe scientist. Senku sighed for he didn't take much to figure out what it could have been used for, but it was better to ask for confirmation than assume. Placing it back in the jar before he cleansed his hand of the oil and went out of the hut. Spotting Chrome running off into the forest. Embarrassed that the item was found in the first placed. Senku sighed in annoyance for he knew he wasn't going to get answers from Chrome. Same with Kohaku since she had gone off to get hot spring water for Ruri. Suika was out of the questions for many obvious reasons. That only left Kinro or Ginro to answer. Neither sound to appealing in this moment.

At least with Kinro he would get straight answers from him. Though it did look like luck was on his side for Ginro was starting to nod off at his post. No matter how much Kinro tried to keep him awake at the very boring job. Going over to them with a smirk on his face that put Kinro on guard. He knew something was up when that smirk came into play.

"What do you want sorcerer," Kinro asked as he watched Senku grow closer. Senku rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Just a simple question."

Kinro frowned for there was no such thing as simple with Senku. Didn't stop the catty grin that was Senku face.

"Oh, you do now," an eyebrow rose as he kept his stance in front of him. Maneuvering his body in front of the bridge. Expecting him to ask entry into the village one more. This made Senku tilt his head to bare his neck. Arm flopping to his side as he said, "Yes I do. I found a jar full of oil in the hut."

Kinro tenses up and this time Ginro woke up at the mention of oil, "And was going to ask Chrome what the stone eggs were for. But he ran off on me now. Maybe you can answer that question for me."

Kinro and Ginro shifted uncomfortably in their positions. Unsure on how to answer such a thing that never left the boundaries of their village. Something was known about once you reach a certain age but never really talked about. All to keep the innocence of the children. It wasn't shameful to know about the subject. They didn't want to risk any of them to try something they weren't fully taught without a suitable mentor.

"Well...eh... You see," Ginro tried to start as his hand gripped the handle of his spear tightly. The blond did not know how to answer the question on the subject. His face just heated up and looked away from the much smarter blond. Although this turned Senku smirk into a grin for it looked like his suspicion was right on the money or close to it.

"Well...? Are you going to answer," Senku states in a slightly taunting manner? Ginro flinched a little as the wood of spear dug into the palms of his hands. Kinro frowned and knew Ginro was about to spill what they were.

"If you can wait until this evening, I can tell and show you what they are. If you stay out of the village," Kinro states, standing up straighter to stand his ground. Proving there was no fighting that.

"Oh now, I can’t wait to see this," Senku grins before walking away from the two of them. Ginro let out a sigh of relief before looking at his bother with wide eyes. Confused as to why Kinro stated that or was willing to tell the outsider, no matter how cool he was, about the stones in the first place. Ginro knew that when Kinro said he would explain, he knew that it meant that it had to be shown.

"Kinro..."

"I know what I am doing. No need to worry," Kinro states as he cuts his brother off. Watching the sorcerer going back to what he was doing earlier. Messing with the sand in order to entice old man Kaseki to use his craft making skills.

**-Evening-**

Everyone in the village was settling down for the evening. This allowed Ginro and Kinro to finally leave their posts at the end of the bridge as the night guards will be coming soon to fill the empty spots. Kinro knew how slow the two of the night guards tended to be, so this allowed him to quickly make it to his hut then slip out of the village. Everyone here, except Ginro, was none the wiser of what he was about to do. What he was about to explain to the ever curious and wise Senku.

So, here was Kinro, walking down the bridge with a torch in hand, a sealed jar attached to his hip and several long lengths of cloths in his free arm. A determined look on his face while his mind filled of what was about to happen. Although he did feel nervous about doing this with Senku. Someone who had no knowledge of their ways or culture. Especially about the sensitive subject such as this. He was a cocky bastard who loved his sorcery far more than learning of what made them people. Even though he was willing to explain everything he could of this _science._ That was probably irked Kinro most of the man. Kept him suspicious of everything he was doing.

Much like now when he spots Kinro waiting at the end of the bridge with his own torch. that usual cocky smirk like he won some sort of victory playing on his lips. That seemed to irritated Kinro more than ever, but he lets it slide. Better to get it over with now than latter. He knew Senku wouldn't let it go if he turned tailed in this moment. When he reaches the end was, he able to ask the two-toned hair male, "Are you ready for this?"

Senku nodded as his eyes trails over the items he was carrying. Hands seemed to twitched as if he wanted to touch one of them just to figure out what they could be. Kinro just snorts to get his attention again to say, "Look, there is a hut not far from the village that was made for this. We will go there, and I'll explain what the stone is made for."

Senku knew of the hut Kinro spoke of. Having seen it one day when they were gathering supplies, but he never asked what it was used for. Thinking of it as nothing more than an abandon home of someone who use to live outside the village much like Chrome. Now, Senku was being proven wrong and was about to know the real reason for it. Following the taller male into the woods and away from the safety of the village. Spending several minutes walking until they broke into a new clearing containing the hut.

It was a crummy looking place. Evident that was a place hadn't been used in a very long time for anyone. Despite its worn appearance, it was still useable for thing that was about to happen. Kinro knew it was going to be a short endeavor for it had been a year since the stones had been used on him. Before the life of a boring guard had taken over. Though the thought of using them again with Senku nimble and slender finger did excite him. Kinro shook the thoughts from his mind for there was stuff that still needed to be explained first. Going into the hut to place the cloth down on the ground near the open pit with old dry wood and grass in it. Apparently made from the last time it was used for the next time it was needed. Kinro lit the pit with the torch before putting out. The flame slowly grew in as Senku tossed his torch in as added fuel. Soon the light of the flame engulfed the dark room to show how empty and spacious it was. Eyes locking onto a large spot to see stone loops that been hammered into the ground. Setting his sights back on the brunette to see him setting the jar down on the ground before sitting down himself.

Senku followed suit and faced Kinro as he waited for him to continue. Several minutes passed before Kinro started with, "Those eggs you are curious about deals with a ritual that been passed down through the generations. We don't when it started, just that it been here for us to test the fertility the of men and women here before marriage. That is how it started before it changed some to strengthen out bound with each other. It’s still used as a ritual for marriage when the time comes."

"I take those eggs are pushed into you and the oil keeps them coated. And for the ritual itself?

"Yes," Kinro coughed as his face is heats up and glows red, "As for the ritual itself, the man and woman are tested separately. The rocks are warmed over the fire in the jar until they become warm. As they are warming, the person that is being tested will be bound with their butts high in the air. Then they are prepped for the egg-shaped stones. When everything is ready, the tested are not allowed to release their seed until they get all the eggs in. Failing to do so could mean a various of things. From calling off the marriage to be called out by certain villagers. Even used as the village whore, which hasn’t happened in a long time, until they can prove themselves again with them."

They sat in sat silence for several minutes. Which made Kinro nervous since there wasn't a day without him talking or some sort of maniacal laughter. Even the manipulation was commonplace by now. Just him sitting there thinking was unnerving for the usually stoic guard. Senku was indeed thinking of this ritual. Although barbaric, but it was stuff like this that was the beginning of many cultural things that set off the medical fields, science and sex lives. Though it did confuse on how the first thing they go into is stone eggs, but compared to the rituals of many other cultures , this was the most tamed thing to prove adulthood here. He could see where they were coming from with this. One of the many ways to prove how much stamina you had and your ability to provide children. Ability to expand the village while being able to hunt and protect. Senku was sure there was other ways to prove this; he just didn't know. Something he will have to fix once this was done.

"I take there is more than this brief history lesson," Senku states he set his sights back on Kinro. Surprising Kinro when he spoke again. He coughed then responded with, "Yes, when we tell the younger ones, when they become of age, of this ritual. It’s usually preformed to know what to expect. Not with them succumbing to the eggs. The teacher will watch someone put those eggs in them. Maybe with the student in putting a few in with a guiding hand."

This is when Kinro was red this point. Memories of his lesson flooding his mind as he cocks started to swell. Remembering the moans of his teacher echoing off the walls of the hut. This made Senku grin for he knew where this was leading now. There was no one else here but the two of them. He was slightly curious how the body would react to them since no one in his time thought of using heavy stone that’s been polished as beads.

"So, does that mean you...," Senku trailed off. Liking how Kinro just narrowed his eyes and looked away from the shorter male. Senku chuckles for this would mean he would be the one making him moan and relaxed since there was no one else here. Will it just stop with the eggs or be something more? He knew stuff will be different after this, but none had to know.

"Yes, we should get started before it gets too late," he states before getting up off the ground to head over to the corner. Grabbing two short pieces of wood to go place them on top of the fire. Making sure there was enough space between them for the fire get through. Getting the jar and placing on top of the wood. Senku merely watching him and noticing the small tent in his pants. Raising off the floor as well when to grab the cloth Kinro had brought here. Both looking at each for a moment before going over to the empty area. Kinro stripping himself of his clothes to show off his muscular body and swelling cock.

“How…”

"You must bound my hands to this middle on the ground then use the other cloths to left my lower half up some. Not too high since this will be the first time you’re doing this," Kinro states as he cut Senku off. Nodding in understanding as Kinro laid down on a thin mat of leather. Shifting his arms above his head. Feeling a cloth wrap around his wrists tightly and around the stone loop. Fingers brushing against the rough grey stone being used for this. Ignoring the slender fingers grazing over his arms or how easily they made him shudder. It had really been to long since the last time he done this. Eyes closing when he suddenly felt those fingers trail from his butt and up one of his legs. Damn, he moves fast.

The other two cloths soon found themselves underneath the calves of his legs. Opening his eyes to spot Senku was now above his and behind the stone posts next to the loop. Grunting as pulled on them to left his lower portion of his body up. Easily getting tired from this small amount of work. He would have laughed from just a simple task. Even Chrome can do this without much effort.

"Hey, I know I'm weak, just bear with me. I'm a man of science, not of brute force," Senku said with a laughed before finishing and tying them tightly so they won’t become loose. Licking his lips at the sight of a bent Kinro now bound in the weird position. He just needed some of the oil to use first. Looking around the hut to see a small bowl that was big enough to fit into the jar. He knew the oil and stones weren't warm enough yet, but cold oil would do. Taking the bowl before opening the jar to see the familiar yellow tinted oil. Scooping some of it into the wooden bowl then back to Kinro. Even though he hardly trusted the sorcerer, Kinro knew he wouldn't harm him intentionally from the way he treated the others. Senku knelt by him, setting the bowl to the side, to let fingers trail along the expose back. The unfamiliar fingers making the skin tingle and twitch. Lightly touching a set path going up to the soft mounds and past the waiting hole about to filled. Instead going to the sack exposed to him. Fingers latching onto it gently squeeze and rub it. Legs shifted against the bindings as Kinro made a small noise. That wasn't a proper noise for someone getting prepped for something like this. He squeezed a little bit harder as he tugged on it. Earning a gasp then a small moan when it was cupped and palmed in Senku hand.

Senku smirks before moving his rough hand to throbbing shaft to stroke it. Liking the heat coming from the erection as he throbbed and twitched in his hand. Pre-cum soon beading out to drip down onto his stomach. Leaving Kinro panting by this point before making a small whine when the hand suddenly let go. Senku was not done yet. He shifted his body around, moving the bowl with it, so his other hand palmed Kinro again. Dipping a couple of fingers into the bowl before bringing it to the tight dark ring. A pained grunt came from Kinro when a finger breaches the hole. It was burning from the oil and foreign object. Another joined other the finger to spread him open as they explore the channel. Going to deeper until they found that bundle of nerves within. Kinro bucked against the restraints and moaned. Bucking again when the bundle nerves was pressed by those nimble fingers once more.

Fingers slipped out of the hole to let it twitch close. The area coated and shined with the oil. The stones should be warm by now over the fire. Moving the bowl out of the way to snatch a piece of leather off the floor as he got up. Carefully wrapping it around the jar to place it gently place it on the dirt ground near Kinro. A bit of stem wafting off the oil but not enough to indicate it was extremely hot. He submerged his hand in pull out a one of the eggs. Eyes widening when he sees the stone shaped egg. They were much larger than Chromes, polished, and a burgundy color with dark brown lines running all over. Thin rope growing through them all, from what he could tell, twelve of them with a flat jasper end to be a cap. That would mean they were meant to stay in ass for a while. This was truly going to be fun. He finds the end of the chain to pull them out. Pressing the wide end of the egg against the entrance to swirl around before it was gently pushed in. The entrance stretching wide as it ate the stone egg whole. Kinro groaned at the new burning sensation as he felt it slide in. His insides twitching around the warm stone as it felt its weight as it pressed against the tight walls. Cock twitching when another joined the first. Senku see this as he presses one more on top of the leaving him gapping. Maneuvering his body into his previous position to slowly stroke Kinro as the third egg forced the others into his body.

"N-no... ah," Kinro begs but was cut off by a moan when the weight of the first egg pressed against his prostate. Rubbing against the bundle of nerves as it settles in the spot. His body trying to fight against the bindings once more but they truly tight and kept him in place. Senku gave the cock a good squeeze when he teased the fourth egg along the rim. Kinro knew he wasn't going to last until the sixth one if Senku kept this up. Slowly sliding it in with the others as watches a small bulge form on the stomach.

"What was that Kinro? You don't how I am making you feel, or that lovely little bulge you’re getting. I really wonder if you can last so I can see your stomach big with these eggs or cum before I even finished," Senku taunts as a finger was able to slip in to press the pointed tip of the stone. Help it slip in some more as he noticed his muscles became even more lack and loose. Time was not on their side after all. Kinro groaned when another egg was pushed into his colon. Instead of pushing in deeper, the eggs started to rub against one another and pile on top one another. Kinro could feel the stone scrap across the surfaces of one another. The small clicking when they hit each other. A needy whine coming from the guard as he was being filled by the eggs. Causing Senku to chuckle for he never seen the stoic male so sweaty and full of lust. Guess it was the first time for everything when it came to something like this. Was now it being his job to see this experiment to the end just to see what would happen?

"Now, now I can't you coming to soon. Defeats the purpose of the ritual or this bonding, right," Senku teased. Stopping stroking to place a finger and thumb at the base of the cock when he felt twitch a lot. Tightly pinching it to keep him from cumming to soon. Kinro wiggled his ass as he whined in begging manner. Senku was able to palm two of the oily eggs in his hand to roughly pushed them in. Earning a surprised gasp when they entered him in one fell swoop. Senku didn't give him a chance to recover by driving two more of them in. Making that bulge grow bigger as the weight of stone grew. The sound of dull clacking could now be heard as his ass to desperately close. Failing to do so as it remained slightly open. A finger traced the rim as he fought against the urge to make cum or finish with the remaining four eggs. Wishing he had another piece of cloth to use as a makeshift cock ring, but the stone and oil was already cooling down. Not enough time for any additional play.

"Please... Arg, let me cum," Kinro begged, arms and legs tugging against the restraints. Making him groan as the stones clicked and moved again. Deciding to give him mercy did he release his death from on base to start stroking the sensitive organ. Pre-cum streaming out at a steady pace to pool onto his stomach and chest. He was able to fit one more egg in before Kinro came a with a large moan. A thick, white stream of cum splashing onto his chest and part of his face. Some of it landing in his open mouth. Allowing him to taste his own salty seed that been pent up for so long. His entrance tightening around the twine in the ass that would allow the eggs to be taken out. Senku hummed as he watched this. Getting a nice little reminder, he had his erection when it bounced and throbbed at the sight of Kinro face contorting into one of pleasure. Liking the sounds of him groaning when he grazed the underside of a thigh with featherlight touches of his fingers. Noticing how he was coming back to life as he recovered.

"My, you almost made it to all twelve of them. You had only two more to go, but I guess you couldn't last. That's alright, I am sure you will last next time," Senku states while a grabbed one of the free stone eggs. This caused Kinro to look at the sorcerer as thought in his foggy, _'Next Time_?' He didn't think there was a possible next time for this. Thought this would be the end of it after explaining it and allowing him the privilege of performing it. Despite the release he just experienced that wrecked his body that said otherwise, or how his body responded to the carcasses of Senku fingers. The possibility of having another experience like this sounded _pleasant_. Distrust still lingering his mind but not as much as before.

"I know that look. That was given to many times before when they don't believe there will be a next time," Kinro snorts at that but looked lower to see the tunic wore was being pushed away. Senku own erection making itself known. Looking away like he had not seen it at all. Focusing on the feeling of the eggs slowly being pulled out of his abused rectum. Leaving him emptier and emptier as each one brushed pasted his prostate. Sending faint jolts of pleasure through his body as the penis swelled. Kinro believed Senku did it purpose but couldn't call him out on it. So, when the last egg finally left him to hit the ground with a dull thud, he was full erect once more. Then heading over to the stone loops when he got off the ground. Undoing them all, while making sure gently placed down, so he was free from the cloths. Kinro sat up to rub one of his to ease the pain in it. Looking up at the standing male to see the problem persisted. He sighed for it will be fair if he done the same as well and he was the only well prepared. Motioning for the smaller male to lay down on the ground. Senku stripped himself of his own clothes to laid down on the leather like the taller one wanted. Wondering what he was about to do.

Kinro moved so he swing a leg to the other side of the Senku. Letting him be face to face to Senku. Allowing him to see Kinro make a face of pleasure as he eased himself down on his cock. A hand on the stomach of scientist to brace himself as the other was guiding into his loose hole. Head lolling back as he moaned as he spread open until he bottoms out. The empty filling now gone as it was replaced by the throbbing organ within him. Shuddering at the feeling of it and when Senku hands took hold of hips. The hand wrapped around his own as he gave it a stroke. Then bouncing up and down on Senku to match the strokes. Moaning and grunting loudly as he found his rhythm. Crying out when his abused prostate was hit. Motivated by the grunts and moans of Senku that he was doing something right. With a final thrust did Kinro let out wail as he came on Senku. Coating his chest and stomach with his seed while clutching Senku cock. The sensation of warm wetness soon that signal that the smaller male indeed came in him. Filling his channel with seed. Kinro rose up to let the now flaccid cock come out with a wet, sticky pop. He winced as he sat down next to him. Knowing he was going to be sore in the morning. The scientist rolled over to wrap an arm Kinro waist to pull him back down. Surprising the guard as he landed next to him. Until he felt those nimble fingers start messaging his lower back. He just sighed and let him do what he wanted. If it meant the pain would ease up some.

**-Morning-**

"Kinro," Ginro states in a questioning manner. Eyeing his brother with worry and suspicion. Something was different about him. He knew what was supposed to happen last night but Kinro hadn’t said anything about it yet. Just... He kept watching Senku work all morning since coming back to guard the village. Then it hit him. An overly large grin formed on his face as he giggles. Kinro just gave his brother a side eye looks and a frown before sighing.

"Ginro, keep quiet. That's not becoming of a guard," arms becoming crossed over his chest. Resuming his ever watchful gazed into the clearly. Maybe focusing on Senku a little too much for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Discord Server:**  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)  
> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/yK6Cp24) (Dr. Stone Server)


End file.
